What I would add in a custom zombie map
Weapons and Pack-A-Punch Lee Enfield = Griz No-scope Uzi = Uncle Gal Death Machine = Meat Grinder AK47 = Reznov's Revenge P990M1 = Tube gunner M60E4 = My little friend Desert Eagle = Deagle's Rampage Honey Badger = Don't give a shit Chain SAW = Massacre Bull Dog = Pitbull MK323 = Godzilla P226 = You actually Pack-A-Punched this?! M14 EBR = Kyle's Griz .44 Magnum = .44 + 1 K1L-u MG08/15 = Magna Collider KAP-40 = Karmic Atom Perforator 4000 SKS = Raptor USAS12 = Big Bertha War Machine = Dystopic Demolisher Makarov = The shit's really hit the fan Ray Gun Mk II = Porter's Mk II Ray Gun M1919 Browning = B115 Accelerator DP28 = Dinner Plate 28 M202 = Grim Reaper Tokarev TT-33 (BO animation) = Tokarev Titan T-69 P08 Luger = Q19 Luger Supreme Webley Mk IV = .Webley + 1 K1L-u Mk VI Walther G41 = W115 Compressor SVT-40 = T-WU-81 Sten = 1001 Gentlemen M40A3 No-scope = Griz No-scope Mk II Blundergat = Vitrolic Withering Machete = Voorhees Panzerfaust = Long Punch SWAT-556 = Strategic Weapons and Tactics-32 Remington New Model Army = Sassafras Olympia sawed off = Hades sawed off MPL = MPL-LF Scoped Kar98k = Scoped Armageddon Lanchester = AuMo Nambu = Most overpowered gun ever! CM901 = FE182 M93 Raffica = M186 Raph PP2000 = QQ3246 M186 = Boomstick L118A = L115 80k M320 GLM = M458 Blaser R8 = Blazing Rim Flamer = Frying Pan Grease Gun = Nine Divines MP41 = The Frost Bite MP93 Mk II = MP115 Aftershock Peacekeeper = Peacekeeper? Dragunov'd Nagant = D115 Lord Hybrid Nagant = D115 Disassemb-Lord Ultimate Zombie Hunting Rifle (Real name) = Already has an awesome name The Zombie X-terminator AK47 Rifle w/ Chainsaw & Drumb Mag (Real name) = Already has an amazing name Plasma Caster = Elder Destruction Plasma Caster Dual Weild = Destruction w/ Demolition Hafdasa Z-4 = Harlem Shake Policeman SMG = Da Coppers TAC-1 = Spider's Bite BARZ = Cob Web MAT-49 = Infinity Max'd Avenger Weapon = Marble SerLea Weild Engine = Poltergeist MAS-38 = SpiderBite's Web Calico M1960 = Bull AA-52 = Death Match TKB-517 = Revenge's Long lost Grad = Anti Decimator AK12 = Rez-Bot ČZ 522 = Tokyo w/ WNs and Calamities Brown Bess = Moby's Dick Fedorov Avtomat = AK....a Ray Gun Mk IV = Porter's Mk IV Ray Gun RPD = Relativistic Punishment Demon Ranger = Everything's bigger in Texas Remington New Model Army w/ Tactical Bowie Knife = Sassafras w/ Tactical Refibrillator Bowie and Galva = The Krauss w/ Thunder Sickle and Galva = The Psythe w/ Thunder Strela-3 = Valkyrie No scope Striker = Plow THROUGH Minigun = Not so Mini anymore Katana = Takeo's Pride Axe = A dryad's worst nightmare Trident = Telkhine's creation Pew Pew Buildable = Screw D.R.I.V.E.R. Gatling Laser = The Wither Experimental MIRV = And you though the Nambu was great! Burnmaster = Liquid Nitrogen FAC CRX = WWA-40 Derringer = Re arranger M1851 = Cowboy Spartan Laser = I'ma fire-in ma lazaa!! M416 = Plasma G36M16 MK 11 = Kyle's Griz Mk III Avtomat Experimental Koksharov-971 aka AEK-971 = Extraterrestrial Accuracy guaranteed Un-cock-blocker 111701 aka EAGU 111701 M39 EMR = Kyle's Griz Mk IV QBU-88 = Kyle's Griz Mk V Ray Gun = Porter's X2 Ray Gun Thunder Gun = Zeus Cannon Scavenger = Hyena Infra-Dead Browning HP = Mustang RT-97C = Radical Turret-32FArret Q-2s5 Pistol = Queen's 20th Surprise 007 DL-18 = Khronus DLT 19 Blaster = Anihilator's Obliterator w/ Complete Eradication Tusken Rifle = Mammoth Thrustodyne Aeronautics module 23 = The Engineer Sliquifier = Drakon's Acid Lewis Gun = Frisbee Gatling Laser Mk II = Psychotic Doom Titus-6 = Primordial-7 MTS-255 = Monstrosity Starstreak = Yauta's pride MP48 = Critical Hit Character Models The character models shall be that of the CDC agents from Black Ops 2; Nuketown Zombies (and Town, Farm, Bus Depot, etc) Starting weapon The starting weapon will be the Browining HP ---> Link! Quotes Unlike Black Ops 2 the CDC agents have quotes (same as original marines from Nacht Der Untoten and Verruckt Easter Egg In the easter egg you can trigger radios and you'll hear Niko Bellic and Roman Bellic trying to fend of zombies with a RPG and an Uzi ----> Link! Other Link! <---- Zombies The zombies themselves are from many different maps to fit the "outbreak" feel to Quarantined the 'name' of my custom map. Chinese_Zombies_BOII.jpg|In a real apocalypse you wouldn't see Nazis you would see soldiers and civilians Zombies_Black_Ops_Nuketown_Zombies_BOII.png|More soldiers American_Zombies.PNG|Even more soldiers Zombies_2_BOII.jpg|More civilians Zombie_HazMat_Nuketown_Zombies_BOII.png|You would also see some CDC (how else are they supposed to contain the infection) Normal_zombies_2.jpg|Even more civilians Ascension_Zombies.jpg|Scientists would probably go-to-work on testing zombies' DNA etc MotD_-_Horrors_amassing_BOII.jpg|The first thing civilians would do: call the cops (far right and left)